Hands and Knees
Intro Betty gets a surprise visit from Department of Defense agents, checking Don's background. Joan and Roger deal with the consequences of their indiscretion. Lane's double life in America is expressed to his father. Sally gets tickets to the Beatles. Megan schools Don on modern and pop culture. Pete is forced to lay everything on the line for Don. Lee Garner, Jr. hits Roger with an unfortunate realization that could threaten Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce's very existence. Synopsis Joan enters Roger's office and informs him that she is "very late", implying she is pregnant. She explains that due to the fact Greg has been gone for 7 weeks, the child has to be Roger's. Roger comforts her, and tells her he will "take care of it." Don calls the Francises. Betty answers, and Don asks if he can talk to Sally. With Betty's encouragement Sally eventually comes to the phone. Don tells her she's going to be the envy of all her friends since Don is taking her to see the Beatles that Sunday. Sally screams with delight. Scarlett buzzes Lane, telling him he has a guest waiting in reception. Excitedly, Lane gathers a bouquet of balloons He thinks his son, Nigel has come to visit. He is disappointed to see that instead, it is his father, Robert. Robert tells Lane that he has come to "bring Lane home" back to England since Lane's wife Rebecca has expressed particular disdain for New York. Lane refuses but proposes that and his father should dine together that evening. Robert accepts. Throughout the episode it is more than evident that SCDP is in the midst of securing North American Aviation as a client. This deal has been in process since the "The Jet Set", in which Don and Pete went to California. After Don prompts Harry for Sally's tickets to the Beatles, Lane asks Don to join him and Robert for dinner tonight. A hesitant Don accepts. The scene then cuts to The Playboy Club, where Don, Robert and Lane have drinks. Robert clearly dislikes the setting, and disapproves of his son. It is revealed that Lane has been having an affair with Toni, an African-American bunny. Betty answers the door to find representatives from the Department of Defense. They explain to Betty that the purpose of their visit is to ask her routine questions about Don's background, since he will need a security clearance to do business with the government. They ask Betty questions. How long were they married? Is Donald Draper a man of integrity? Is there any reason Don may not be who he says he is? Betty answers all the questions as if Don has nothing to hide, suppressing her discomfort. She then calls Don to tell him about the interrogation. It is then revealed that Megan filled out a government document two weeks ago, and Don signed this form without realizing that it contained three lies about his background, taken from his employment records. Don demands to meet with Pete. Don reminds Pete that he is a deserter, and says that SCDP must get rid of the North American Aviation account immediately. Joan and Roger see a doctor together to have Joan's pregnancy terminated. Here the doctor scolds Roger for using Joan in such a manner, telling him he has "ruined" her. He sends them to a clinic in Morristown but is afraid to even record the address in his own handwriting. At dinner Joan and Roger discuss their future. They decide that they don't want to keep the baby, since it would create a scandal. Joan makes it very clear she doesn't want Roger there during the termination. Don speaks to Pete, telling him that he is in serious hot water and he knows that Pete has a friend within the government. He asks Pete to see how far his application has gone in the hopes he hasn't been flagged. Pete agrees to look into it. That night Betty tells Henry about the government men who stopped by, telling him she doesn't want any secrets between them. Preparing for the worst, Don tries to get his finances in line for the benefit of his children and Betty. Joan is at the abortion clinic, where she witnesses a 32 year old mother in hysterics about her 17 year old daughter going through with an abortion, even despite her own experiences of being a young mother. When Joan comforts the woman, she assumes Joan has a daughter who is going through the same thing. Out of consideration for the mother, Joan lies, and invents a 15 year old daughter. At dinner with Lee Garner, Jr., Roger gets the unwelcome news that Lucky Strike has decided to withdraw all their business from SCDP. Lee explains that since Lee Garner, Sr.'s death, the Board of American Tobacco "went over his head" to consolidate all business at BBDO. Roger pleads with Lee to give him a least 30 days to at least try and keep him as a client, Lee agrees, but only to placate Roger. The account is gone. Faye drops by Don's office, notices Don has a fever, and offers to take him home. Once at home, Don experiences a panic attack after he mistakes two men for the government men. Faye helps him calm down, but is very concerned, and demands to know what is going on. Don reveals to Faye that he is deserter and is at risk of being found out. Lane tries to introduce Robert into his new life in Manhattan by arranging a formal dinner with Toni. Robert begs off, telling them that he is flying back to London the next day and doesn't want to compromise Toni and Lane's evening. He orders Lane to allow Toni to go ahead to dinner, but takes the moment alone with Lane to demand once again that Lane return to London. When Lane refuses, Robert strikes Lane in the head with his cane, and then stands on his arm, forcing Lane to agree to come home to sort his family out. He tells Lane that he cannot live in between infidelity and fidelity, Robert eventually leaves Lane alone and in pain. The next morning Pete stops by Don's apartment to reveal that he is in the clear. However, as a result of Don's hidden identity, they will have to terminate their business with NAA. Roger, assuming Joan went through with the abortion, asks her whether she should be at work in her fragile state, Joan assures Roger she is fine and that life goes on. He looks at her and tells her she is beautiful. During a partners' meeting, Roger explodes at Pete for losing the NAA account, and Lane tells the partners he will be leaving for London for a month and that Joan will be filling in as Financial Chief. As Joan reads off all the consolidating companies, Roger lies, pretending everything is still fine with Lucky Strike. Megan hands Don the Beatles tickets. Trivia *Closing song: "Do You Want to Know a Secret" by Santo & Johnny. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Beth Hall as Caroline *Brooke Newton as Judy *Brian Catalano as Man 1 *Heather Rene Smith as Playboy Bunny *Jessica Lee Wrabel as Laura *Megan Albertus as Secretary (uncredited) Co-Star *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis *Alison Brie as Trudy Vogel *Cara Buono as Faye Miller *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Darren Pettie as Lee Garner, Jr. *Jack Laufer as Frank Keller *Naturi Naughton as Toni Charles *W. Morgan Sheppard as Robert Pryce *JD Cullum as George Casey *Casey Sander as John Gibbons *Ray Proscia as Norris *Rob Nagle as Landingham *Jim Jansen as Howlett *Susan May Pratt as Mother in Doctor's Waiting Room Category:Season 4